


Fibras de enamorado en explosión

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... y es que un amor no correspondido duele, y es que 'saber' también. El final abrupto que no esperaba Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fibras de enamorado en explosión

Cuando Bill estaba durmiendo en el sillón a pierna suelta, roncando ligeramente y a veces con un hilillo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios, Tom se sentía como el hermano mayor, y entonces lo que hacía era cubrirlo con una cobija y acomodarlo para que no despertase adolorido por permanecer en una posición aparatosa. Cuando había una disputa de esas que no podían arreglar sino hasta después de largas discusiones donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, ya no era el hermano mayor; era un hombre adulto defendiendo sus puntos de vista, y si debían irse a los golpes porque las palabras amenazaban con volverse demasiado ponzoñosas, lo hacían. Era solo cuando Bill mencionaba por uno u otro motivo a su pareja ocasional o la persona en cuestión iba de visita, pasaba la noche o tenía la osadía de brindarle cariño a sus perros, que esas fibras repugnantes de enamorado condenado a la amargura se hacían sentir con fuerza bruta.

Como ahora.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Vete a la mierda tú, cabrón.

Tom rodó los ojos e intentó quitar a Bill de su camino, algo que no logró. Gruñó, maldiciendo el momento en el que su hermano había decidido empezar a sacar músculos, y se cruzó de brazos. El motivo de la discusión era patético y Bill tenía la razón y las de ganar, sin embargo, todavía no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su derrota.

—Es una boda, la invitación es para dos, y si quiero llevarla, lo haré.

—Es un evento privado, Bill, ¿entiendes el significado de eso? —dijo dejándose caer en el sillón de nuevo—. No es para que lleves a una casi desconocida con la que has salido no más de un mes.

Los ojos de Bill se afilaron, escrutándolo, a la vez que imitaba sus movimientos y también tomaba asiento. Tom quiso mandarlo al infierno y, de ser necesario, derribarlo al suelo para zafarse de esa discusión inútil. Por obstinado sostuvo la mirada con el desafío en su iris. Anne-Marie no era una cualquiera; si podía pecar de algo era quizá de ser una francesita más, rubia y guapa, muy olvidable… Muy la novia de Bill.

—El hecho de tú estés más solo que un jodido animal en vías de extinción no significa que el resto debamos de estar igual. Dudo que a Georg le importe una reverenda mierda si me aparezco con ella —estableció Bill, muy seguro. Como si no fuera suficiente, añadió con voz venenosa—: Y en todo caso, a ti qué más te da.

Tom apretó tanto los puños que las uñas se le clavaron en la carne haciéndole doler. Esa crueldad era innecesaria, ambos lo sabían.

—Haz lo que quieras —masculló, viendo cómo Bill buscaba en sus bolsillos algo para prender el cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos.

—Planeaba hacerlo desde el inicio, no necesito tu permiso.

Era un pleito que desde el comienzo sabía que perdería, quizá por eso Tom sacó de mala gana su encendedor y se lo pasó a Bill. El contacto entre sus dedos duró una milésima de segundo, pero bastó para erizarle la piel de la nuca. Eran las fibras de enamorado que estaban reaccionando. Las odiaba _tanto_ y lo hizo todavía más cuando retiró su mano con rapidez como si temiera contagiarse de algo de Bill y este le miró con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tom, más que incapaz de admitir que ese roce mínimo había mandado corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo.

—No es como si fuera a hacer daño, ¿sabes? —dijo Bill con suavidad, como si minutos antes no hubiesen estado discutiendo—. Tener a alguien. Hasta Georg está por casarse, Tom.

—Hablas idioteces. De los cuatro es él quien ha tenido una relación seria incluso desde antes de que la banda se disolviera; el “hasta” está de más.

Usualmente no estaba de humor de perros sino que predominaba en él el hermano mayor y el individuo que buscaba mantenerse firme, sin embargo, cuando tenía la nube negra y cargada encima de la cabeza, lloviéndole y lanzando rayos y truenos en cualquier dirección, todo era una señal de provocación. Bill lo sabía, y contrario a lo que Tom pudiese creer, estaba muy consciente del motivo, por algo era el que mejor calificaciones sacaba y el más ingenioso y manipulador; el problema era que no sabía cómo actuar. Saber que su gemelo estaba enamorado de él no era sencillo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste novia? —preguntó neutro, expulsando el humo por la nariz.

Ese era otro tipo de crueldad de su parte, pero una de la que solo él estaba consciente. Tom se ganaba todo el crédito por fingir un fastidio que encubría bien cualquier otro sentimiento, lo confirmó al escuchar su respuesta: —Así como según tú no me debe importar a quién lleves a la boda, a ti tampoco te incumbe qué pasa con mi vida amorosa.

—O lo que deja de pasar —replicó Bill con voz baja—. Me preocupa.

—¿Te preocupa que vaya a terminar solo en una variante de la típica anciana solterona con muchos gatos? —bufó.

Tom aguardó a que Bill dijese que claro que no acabaría así, que siempre podría contar con él y en todo caso serían dos solterones con perros. No interesaba si el tono era de broma o que debido a la circunstancia le enojase más que consolarle. No sucedió, y el corazón le dolió un poco más, pero solo un poco, porque a esas alturas, con tanto golpe, acribilladas y pedradas, era un conjunto de cicatrices.

—Vas a cumplir veintiséis y la relación más seria y duradera que tienes es conmigo. —Bill no retrocedería. Botó el humo en un resoplido y Tom quiso abofetearlo. Volvían al punto de inicio.

—Ni que tú estuvieras mucho mejor, vas de mujer en mujer en noviazgos que no duran más de seis meses, en oportunidades te metes con hombres con los que tienes amoríos de semanas y listo, nada más. No me vengas con lecciones o consejos, primero mira en qué posición estás tú.

En ocasiones, Tom sospechaba que Bill lo sabía todo, pero luego había peleas  en las que era tan hiriente que su mente se negaba a admitir que esos ataques dados con fiereza directo a donde más le dolía por la persona que más amaba eran hechos a propósito.

—No entiendes…

—Hazme entender —interrumpió Tom.

Hacerle entender sería dar la estocada final. Bill no quería hacerlo. Estaban en la terraza de la casa que compartían desde que habían vuelto a Alemania después de que Tokio Hotel se disolviera en definitivo. Nunca lo habían hablado, la decisión de seguir viviendo juntos tan tácita como las veces anteriores, sin embargo… Se inclinó hacia la mesita de café y aplastó el cigarrillo contra el cenicero antes de reincorporarse con lentitud, estudiando a conciencia qué decir. Anne-Marie le había dicho para mudarse juntos y lo estaba considerando. Era precipitado y estúpido, pero pensaba que _necesario_ , algo así como quitar el cuchillo en vez de seguir hundiéndolo más. Habría hemorragia profusa y fatal, sin embargo, ¿no sería preferible eso a dejar que Tom siguiera desangrándose de a pocos? El silencio que había quedado era pesado y se forzó aspiró aire, una, dos, tres veces.

—Creo que me iré a vivir con Anne.

—Como quieras. —Tom no tenía ni idea de cómo encontró voz, pero cuando quiso tomar un sorbo de la lata de cerveza que no había tocado en varios minutos, notó que las manos le temblaban—. Lo único que me gustaría es que fueses sincero y que me digas por qué tomarías esa decisión.

No solo las fibras de enamorado estaban sufriendo, las de hermano también latían dolorosamente. La garganta la tenía oprimida, como si tuviera manos invisibles quitándole el oxígeno. Quizá fue por eso que no tuvo reparos en añadir: —Quiero saber qué tan dominado te tiene la francesita descerebrada.

—Repite eso y te saco la mierda.

Así como no era ordinario que Tom estuviese agresivo para ocultar su melancolía dañina y enraizada, Bill no saltaba en defensa de su novia por más despectivo que fuese el comentario; no estaba en él ni en su cariño. Pero hoy era distinto. Sin querer la bomba de tiempo estaba estallando.

—Francesita descerebrada —reiteró Tom, reprimiendo un mohín por saberse infantil al caer ante semejante provocación.

De un segundo a otro, su lata de cerveza casi vacía estaba rodando por el piso y Bill lo tenía agarrado de una de sus solapas. El movimiento había sido sorpresivo para Tom, y antes de poder reaccionar, se encontró a sí mismo contemplando los profundos círculos oscuros que rodeaban los ojos de su hermano y su fisonomía desmejorada. Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Las fibras mezcladas de enamorado y hermano mayor colisionaron.

—¿No estás durmiendo? Luces muy mal.

—Gracias —contestó Bill sarcástico, soltándolo como si despertase de un sueño fugaz. Tom no sabía, pero así como él, Bill había desarrollado cierta tendencia a ser agresivo cuando lo que quería era volver a su cama, cubrirse y dormir hasta que el mundo llegase a su fin—. ¿Quieres hablar de motivos? Está bien, aquí va: no te soporto.

—¿Qué?

Era la verdad. Por lo menos de alguna forma. Todo estaba mal, horriblemente mal, y no podía controlarlo. Eran _hermanos_ , por el amor de Dios. Desde que dejó de hacerse el ciego ante el hecho de que Tom lo quería como algo más, una parte de él había querido irse lejos, alejarse lo más posible; la extenuación psicológica que le producía el amor insensato e inmoral era demasiada. _Pero_. Tom ahora se veía perdido, algo así como un niño dejado a su suerte en una ciudad desconocida. Sus ojos castaños brillaban.

—Algo va jodido entre nosotros desde hace bastante —Bill se obligó a continuar—. No deberíamos tener peleas estúpidas por quién voy a llevar como cita a la boda de Georg. Si hacernos sentir miserables todos los días no es razón suficiente para irme, no sé qué podría serlo, la verdad.

—¿Te hago sentir miserable? Maldita sea, somos hermanos. —Bill hizo una mueca, sintiendo que su pecho se encogía hasta dejarle sin aliento—. No, somos más que eso, somos gemelos. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Bill resistió el impulso de prender otro cigarrillo y miró con lástima sus manos antes de masajearse las sienes y decidirse. Levantó la vista y la clavó en Tom. Si quería la verdad, él se la daría.

—Sé que me amas. De _esa_ forma.

 _Y no eres correspondido, nunca lo serás_. Tom escuchó eso aunque no fue pronunciado. Tener sus sospechas de que Bill podría saber lo que sentía confirmadas tan a lo crudo, directo, se asemejó bastante a como si alguien le hubiese abierto en canal el pecho y sacase uno a uno sus órganos por el simple placer de hacerlo. Antes de saber qué hacía, tenía la cara de Bill entre sus manos y había aplastado sus labios contra los suyos con dureza. Era un beso seco, algo parecido a un sello. Al separarse, se levantó y se alejó unos pasos dispuesto a, opción uno, que Bill lo mirase con lástima, se diese media vuelta y nunca más volver a tratar el tema; o tal vez opción dos, escuchar gritos y reclamos por lo escabroso de su acción.

Como pocas ocasiones, Bill no reaccionó como esperaba.

—¿Sentiste satisfacción al hacer eso?

—No.

Tom tenía los pies pesados como plomo, eso fue lo único que lo dejó pegado al suelo cuando Bill se dirigió a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos. Un parpadeo, dos parpadeos, y de nuevo compartían un beso. El shock le invadió, sin embargo, fue imposible que no siguiera la corriente y el beso se tornara húmedo, violento. Duro. La electricidad se trasmitía por su piel, y sin preámbulos se centró en esos labios que por tanto tiempo había querido poseer, aprovechando para recorrer y reconocer cada pequeño sitio dentro de la boca de Bill.

—¿Y ahora? —volvió a preguntar Bill al separarse. Su tono era incomprensible, su expresión todavía más, y el juego de luces naturales que brindaba el sol ocultándose en el horizonte no ayudaba.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

La mano que rozó su erección con descaro le hizo retroceder con rapidez. Estaba tan desconcertado, furioso y herido que las emociones empozadas en su estómago hacían una revolución en su vientre, una que no sabía si clasificar de pavorosa o excitante. No dijo nada cuando Bill volvió a aproximarse, apoyó su frente en su hombro ocultando su rostro, y volvió a tocarle por encima de los pantalones.

—Déjate hacer —susurró con voz ronca. Tom quiso empujarlo lejos, exigirle que quedasen en algo claro y luego, en la soledad, reducirse a un montoncito de desamor, sorpresa y odio. La mano de Bill desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y bajando el zíper antes de acariciarlo lo contuvo—. No sé qué haría sin ti, Tomi.

 _Tomi_. Eran años los que había dejado de decirle así. El calor de la palma a través de la tela delgada del bóxer, un apretón suave en su carne y después un arañón leve en su vientre con uñas largas, sintió todo eso antes de Bill introdujera su mano y le masturbase. Las fibras de enamorado, que a esas alturas lo tenían bajo su mandato, lo obligaron a tragarse sus cuestionamientos. Sabía que si abría la boca para sacar las interrogantes que se le estaban insertando en el pecho, Bill se alejaría. Físicamente, siquiera, emocionalmente no sabía.

Había sido cuando llegó a la adolescencia que empezó a tocarse bajo sus sábanas pensando en quien no debía y con un peso de culpabilidad tal que al día siguiente estaba taciturno. Hacía tanto de eso, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para al fin tener una clase de satisfacción sexual brindada por el mismo objeto de sus deseos y amor. La mano de Bill sabía lo que hacía, dónde hacer presión, cómo pasar sus uñas sin hacerle daño y solo regalándole estremecimientos. Su bóxer fue bajado lo necesario para que su sexo quedase libre, y la combinación de la respiración tibia de Bill en su cuello, el frío del ambiente y lo prohibido de la situación bastó para arrancarle un jadeo lastimero.

—Tom, te amo, nunca lo dudes —fue dicho en un siseo angustioso.

Su empalme estaba siendo acariciado desde la base hasta la cabeza, con firmeza, cada vez más rápido y esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal. El clímax se aproximaba y apretó los dientes con fuerza, forzándose a no hacer ningún ruido, fijó los ojos en un punto muerto y sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz y en los dedos de los pies, el cual se multiplicó por mil cuando Bill resbaló con premura hasta quedar arrodillado y lo atrapó en su boca. Su premisa de no hacer sonidos de goce fue echada por la ventana: no importaba la inexperiencia, la valla que estaba siendo saltada y que la posibilidad de caer de bruces destrozado fuese palpable. Las fibras de enamorado explotaban una a una, infectando todo y haciendo que sus rodillas estuvieran trémulas, apenas capaces de mantenerlo en pie. Ayudándose con una mano para evitar que empujase con las caderas y con la otra para sostener su erección, Bill lo succionaba con ahínco. La oscuridad le ganaba la batalla a la luz como en cada atardecer y Tom no tenía una clara imagen, sin embargo, las sensaciones por sí solas eran poderosas.

—Voy a… —gruñó, y cuando su hermano se apartó, reemplazando su boca por su mano, fue suficiente.

Tom no supo cómo se dio cuenta en su estado post-orgasmo que su camiseta, en el preciso lugar donde Bill había apoyado la cara, estaba húmedo de algo que no podían ser más que lágrimas. Tampoco supo cómo no lo había advertido antes o cómo así pasó a estar arrodillado al lado de Bill tocándole las mejillas mojadas y sin darle importancia a seguir con sus partes íntimas al aire libre o al semen en el suelo.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Tenías que darme eso antes de desaparecerte de mi vida? Quizá pienses que ha sido un gran muestra de qué tanto me quieres, pero no ha sido más que una maldita despedida.

Porque eso iba a suceder, las lágrimas, los ojos de Bill derrotados se lo indicaban. Hubo un golpe y un labio partido, hubo más sollozos. Hubo dos corazones rotos y el peso de una “ofrenda” que nunca debió de ser entregada. Que unos de los mejores minutos de la vida de Tom le fuesen dados a base de un sacrificio que sería como un fantasma lóbrego y que se negaría a desaparecer no le permitió contestar el teléfono los siguientes días, cuando la casa estaba de luto por un divorcio destinado a pasar, algo que ni siquiera los dos perros que seguían con él le hicieron romper. Ni nada lo lograría nunca.


End file.
